Dormir contigo
by GV0189
Summary: Yukio se encuentra distanciado de su hermano, lo que provoca que Rin de preocupe, sin embargo cuando intenta averiguar lo que ocurre, Yukio le dice que sólo le dirá si lo deja dormir con él. (YukioxRin) Este es el primer fanfic que publico, tenía más de un año con el escondido y finalmente me decidí a poner mi granito de arena para historias sobre esta pareja :'3


Había sido un día muy cansado, comenzando por esa estúpida misión.

**Flash back**

Yukio había estado comportándose de una manera extraña conmigo, hasta juraría que me evitaba, fue por eso que en cierto momento del día (el cual no era el mejor) le exigí explicaciones.

— ¿Se puede saber que rayos pasa contigo?

— ¿De que estas hablando? Mejor concéntrate en la misión.

— ¿Acaso te hice algo para que estés así conmigo? - Su respuesta me entristeció, agache la cabeza y Yukio se percató de esto.

— Estas imaginando cosas.

— No lo hago. Me estoy perdiendo de algo, así que no sé qué te ocurre y quiero saberlo.

— Son cosas del trabajo, lo siento, pude haberme desquitado contigo sin darme cuenta. - Vi como frunció el ceño y desvío la mirada.

— Estas mintiendo... - Que me mintiera en mi cara me dolía, porque recordaba que ya no teníamos la relación de hermanos que solíamos tener. Bajé mi rostro y caminé con intenciones de dar la conversación por terminada y dejar a Yukio seguir con lo suyo, pero a mi espalda escuché un suspiro largo y frustrado, luego de eso mi hermano menor me abrazó por la espalda, me sentí algo incómodo, pero no mal, extrañaba ese contacto.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? - Realmente no pensé que me lo fuera a decir, así que la sorpresa me dejó mudo. — Sabes, si estas incomodo debes decirlo.

— No es eso, no pensé que accederías. Quiero ayudarte.

— Déjame dormir contigo, solo entonces te diré.

— ... ¡¿Ah?! - No era que no quisiera, si no que me tomó por sorpresa.

— Está bien, si no quieres es solo que...

— No, espera, está bien, solo...

— Bueno, será mejor que terminemos con esto, si queremos llegar a dormir, así que ve a tu puesto.

**Fin de Flash back**

Después de llegar a casa y quitarme la baba, el sudor y otros fluidos del cuerpo en la ducha, me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo para cenar, mientras era el turno de Yukio para bañarse.

Mi cabeza dolía, supongo que debo dejar de darle vueltas a todo el asunto, ya habrá un momento para descubrirlo, por ahora debo concentrarme en cocinar...

Una vez lista la comida llamé a Yukio para que me acompañe, para eso fui a nuestra habitación, en donde ya se encontraba con el pijama puesto y llenando unos informes, se le veía algo estresado, sin embargo al notar mi presencia se giró y me dedico una de sus sonrisas, es por eso que me sentí sonrojar inmediatamente y giré mi rostro para evitar que me viera.

— La cena está lista. - Por alguna extraña razón me estaba poniendo nervioso al estar a solas con él, lo que es ilógico y un problema ya que prácticamente vivimos solos, pero bueno, debe ser porque me pidió dormir conmigo después de mucho tiempo, solo debo tranquilizarme.

— Ahora bajo. - Su expresión fue cansada, el trabajo lo debe agotar mucho y me preocupa que ponga en riesgo su salud.

El transcurso de la habitación a la cocina fue incómodo y silencioso y cuando llegamos, cada uno se puso a comer en silencio hasta que no pude más y lo rompí, ya era necesario.

— Oe Yukio, ¿Piensas decirme que es lo que te pasa? - Pregunté algo exaltado.

— Te lo diré en la habitación - Esa fue su única respuesta y el fin de la conversación.

Una vez regresamos a nuestro cuarto me acosté en mi cama mientras Yukio hacia no sé qué con un montón de papeles, mi vista se perdió en el techo al momento en que pensaba lo que podría causar que mi hermano se comporte tan raro, pero no pude pensar mucho ya que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Muévete. - Si, así de seco, no dijo más, y como yo estaba distraído solo atiné a moverme torpemente para hacerle espacio, al momento que él se acostaba en mi orilla sin quitar su vista de mí.

Después de lo que podrían ser los minutos más incómodos de mi vida, Yukio me abrazó, fue tan brusco y repentino que me sorprendí, y en mi defensa puedo decir que no estoy muy acostumbrado al contacto físico, y menos con él, que últimamente está tan distante conmigo, pero bien, su cara quedó hundida en mi cuello y su cuerpo tan pegado al mío que puede escuchar el furioso latido de su corazón, lo que me hizo preocupar.

— Yukio, por favor dime lo que te ocurre, no me gusta verte así. - Fue solo un susurro de mi parte, pero debido a la cercanía, era obvio que me había escuchado, ya que me apretó un poco más fuerte y suspiró en mi cuello como si tuviera una lucha interna y estuviera cansado de pelear.

— Ni-san, ¿Realmente no lo entiendes? - Dijo con un susurro en mi oído que me hizo estremecer.

— ¿Entender qué? Yukio, me preocupo por ti y sé que debes estar pasando por algo muy malo desde hace tiempo, me doy cuenta porque actúas de forma distinta y quiero que sepas que lo que sea que sea, estoy aquí para ti, sin importar que tan grave sea la situación. - Dije al momento que guiaba su cabeza para que juntáramos nuestras frentes y le dedicaba una de mis mejores sonrisas, una que era solo para él.

— Eres tan tonto. - Fruncí el ceño en una mueca de disgusto ante ésta afirmación, ¡Yo sólo me estaba preocupando por él y brindándole todo mi apoyo!

Estaba a punto de reclamar cuando fui forzado a cambiar de posición, y es que Yukio me puso boca arriba y se subió arriba de mí, atrapando mis dos manos arriba de mi cabeza con una suya. Esto me aturdió e hizo que afilara la mirada por un momento, pero cuando lo vi acercarse tan lentamente, se me cortó la respiración y sentí que me sonrojaba, fue por eso que cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Sentí como Yukio se detenía a escasos centímetros de mí y así nos quedamos por unos minutos, hasta que opté por abrir un ojo, él me observaba fijamente, era como si estuviera indeciso de lo que estaba por hacer.

La cercanía hacia que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte que comenzó a marearme y entré en pánico, pero me distraje cuando oí que mi hermano suspiró y se alejó muy poco de mí.

— Creí que si algo te incomodaba estabas dispuesto a decirme, Nii-san. - Para ese momento nos estábamos observando mutuamente, yo aún estaba procesando sus palabras cuando lo sentí acariciar mi mejilla con la mano que tenía disponible.

— Y tú dijiste que me dirías lo que te sucede. ¿Podrías soltarme por favor? Es raro.

—No.

— Y además no me... ¡¿Qué?!

— No quiero soltarte, no voy a soltarte. - ¡Diablos!, su voz sonó tan calmada que hizo que me exalte, y creo que sentí una mayor presión en mis manos, así que solo atiné a forcejear, lo cual no fue una buena idea ya que sólo logre que Yukio se pusiera completamente arriba de mí y me retuviera con más fuerza. ¿Era momento de asustarse?

— Yu-Yuki... - No pude terminar porque mis labios fueron sellados con los suyos, lo que me hizo abrir grandes los ojos.

El shock y la confusión me hicieron dejar de forcejear y unas lágrimas que no pude detener resbalaron por mis mejillas, mientras sentía algo tibio acariciar mis labios, ¿Porque mi hermano menor estaba forzándome a besarlo? ¿Porque no solo encendía mi fuego y me lo quitaba de encima? Realmente todo era muy confuso, tanto que había comenzado a temblar, y no podía hacer nada para soltarme, me sentía tan impotente.

Y así, tan brusco como comenzó, se terminó cuando una lágrima se encontró con la mano que Yukio tenía en mi mejilla, lo vi sobresaltarse y alejarse rápidamente cuando me vio. Yo tenía la respiración deshecha y los ojos entrecerrados con lágrimas naciendo en ellos, eso sin mencionar que debía estar muy rojo, pues sentía el rostro muy caliente.

— Lo-lo siento Ni-san no quería, es que yo... - Se rompió a llorar, lucia destrozado y ahora estaba así por mí culpa ¿Porque yo había comenzado a llorar? Diablos, se suponía que lo iba a ayudar. ¿Porque soy tan idiota? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Yukio jamás me haría daño. Todo esto era tan confuso, pero bueno, yo accedí a ayudarlo.

— Oe Yukio ¿Podemos hablar? - Le dije tímidamente mientras nos forcé a sentarnos y le acaricie el cabello.

— Ni-san, basta, ya no insistas, tu no entiendes, yo... - Para este entonces Yukio ya había dejado de llorar y me di cuenta que su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

— ¡Y nunca voy a entender si no me dices, maldito cuatro-ojos! - ¿Mencione que ya me harté de que me diga que no entiendo?

— ¡Realmente eres un imbécil! ¡¿Cómo no te puedes dar cuenta que TE AMO!? ¿Acaso es tan difícil entenderlo?

— ...

— ¿Querías saber lo que me pasa? Bien ¡ahora lo sabes! Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí, pero solo te pido que no me odies. ¡Dios! Ya sé lo que debes estar pensando, ¡¿Porque no lo dices?! Ya sé que debe ser asqueroso para ti, pero... Solo... Lo siento.

— ... - Estuve en shock hasta que sentí como Yukio se ponía de pie para ir hacia la puerta ¿A dónde podría ir a las 2 de la madrugada? solo atiné a tomar su mano, no quería que se fuera.—Y-yo...

— No tienes que decir nada, somos hermanos después de todo y ambos hombres por si no fuera poco, debe ser desagradab...

— ¡¿Podrías dejarme hablar?! - Sentí como Yukio se tensó en el momento que dije eso, pero tenía que acomodar mis pensamientos antes de proseguir. — Yo nunca te odiaría Yukio, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, siempre ten presente eso, y tampoco me das asco, es solo que... ¡Ah! ¡No sé qué hacer! - Vi como mi hermano bajaba la mirada al decir esto último y pensé que iba a decir algo, así que continúe. — Puede que no sepa mucho de esto, pero puedes estar seguro que no me desagradas, ni nada por el estilo. ¡Ah! ¡Esto es tan complicado! ¡Yo solo sé que no quiero que te vayas! - Estaba respirando rápidamente y no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que sentía y cuando vi como Yukio se volteaba para mirarme de frente, juro que olvidé como respirar.

— ¿Puedo volver a hacerlo? - Lo dijo con una expresión dolida, y no es como si me disgustaran sus besos así que sintiéndome sonrojar, me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada, la cabeza me daba vueltas y un calor se extendió por mi pecho, era obvio que estaba nervioso y no sabía que hacer o como me debía de sentir.

No pude contestar debidamente, así que Yukio se acercó lentamente a mí observando cada una de mis reacciones por si me arrepentía, y cuando nuestros alientos se entremezclaban, cerré los ojos. Y sentí una fugaz caricia en mis labios, solo eso, un casto beso en donde me demostraba cuanto me quería.

Nos quedamos a una corta distancia por un momento, luego Yukio me abrazó de la cintura y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, su respiración era tranquila y me hacía cosquillas, así que me empecé a sentir algo adormilado, por lo que di un pequeño suspiro y lo abrace de vuelta recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Una sensación húmeda y caliente apareció en la curvatura entre mi cuello y el hombro, era agradable, por lo que ladee mi cabeza inconscientemente para darle más espacio. Era una sensación cálida y electrizante.

Algo debía estar mal con mi mente, porque no reaccioné hasta que de un momento a otro, me vi acostado en mi cama con Yukio encima de mí, ahora mordisqueando y lamiendo parte de mi clavícula, así como acariciándome con sus manos, mientras yo lo seguía abrazando por la espalda. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Los botones del pijama estaban siendo desabotonados con una paciencia y lentitud increíbles, como si no quisiera hacerlo del todo, pero cuando sentí como su mano tocó la piel desnuda directamente, me sobresalté y al momento que soltaba un pesado jadeo, lo aleje de mí.

— ¿Qu-Que rayos... crees... que estas... haciendo? - Mi respiración estaba hecha un lío por las caricias anteriores y sentía como mi corazón latía tan fuerte haciendo eco en mis oídos.

— Lo siento, lo siento. No pude evitarlo. - Me miró con pena y bajo la mirada. Me sentí un tanto avergonzado por haberme dejado llevar, pero esa sensación que me causaba, ese placentero cosquilleo que me hacía sentir, bloqueaba mis pensamientos a un punto en el que me olvidaba de todo a mi alrededor.

Me desconcerté cuando lo escuché reírse suavemente, de una manera me alegró, porque lo sentí más relajado, pero quería saber que le hacía gracia.

— ¿De qué te ríes? - Cuando volteo a verme se rio más fuerte, así que arquee una ceja. ¿Se estaba riendo de mí? — ¿Te estas riendo de mí?

— En parte sí, pero no de la manera en la que tú crees. - ¿Que significaba eso?

Aun sonrojado, hice un puchero y mire a otro lugar. Creo que eso le pareció aún más divertido.

— Te vez tan tierno. - Me sorprendí un poco cuando me abrazó por la espalda. — Estoy feliz. Acabas de hacerme feliz.

Dicho esto, me giré para verlo a la cara, estaba sonriendo, así que sonreí también mientras me daba un beso en la frente y me despeinaba el cabello, me gustaba verlo feliz y tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así, era un bonito sentimiento.

— Ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir. - Mi hermano tenía razón, tenía sueño, así que me dirigí a mi cama y él a la suya, pero lo tome de la mano cuando recordé un pequeño detalle. Cuando cruzamos nuestras miradas no hablé en seguida, de hecho, desvíe la mirada cuando murmuré algo que no se alcanzó a escuchar.

— ¿Que dices?

— ... Bueno... Dijimos que dormiríamos juntos, ¿No? - Yukio apretó fuerte mi mano.

— Si, tienes razón.

Una vez apagada la luz nos acostamos en mi cama.

Me sentía, nervioso, esto era malo ¿cómo rayos termine así? Es Yukio, mi hermano, ¿Porque tengo este sentimiento? Estaba inquieto, así que me moví intentando encontrar una posición cómoda para conciliar el sueño, pero me era imposible. Yukio harto de que la cama se moviera debido a mis acciones, volteó a verme, y nos observamos fijamente mientras algo llamó mi atención; sus labios estaban tan cerca, claro que mi hermano se dio cuenta de éste gesto, por lo que arqueo una ceja y me miró con recelo.

— ¿Quieres que te bese de nuevo? - Mi vista volvió a sus ojos rápidamente con esta pregunta que me hizo atragantarme con mi propia saliva, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Fue por eso que solo asentí tímidamente mientras él sonreía con una expresión ¿triunfal? Aguarden, ¡el planeó todo esto! No pude pensar más porque nuevamente sentí sus labios sobre los míos, pero este no fue como el primero, sino un beso mucho más intenso, donde jadee cuando su lengua delineo mis labios. Me sentí tan desorientado que rodee su cuello con mis brazos, inconscientemente, atrayéndolo más cerca. De repente, unas manos empezaron a subir por mi abdomen sin querer tocarlo del todo, pero lo que me hizo temblar, y por ende, cortar el beso en un sonido tan obsceno que no creo olvidar, fue cuando dos de sus dedos se detuvieron sobre mi pezón derecho. Fue por eso que voltie a verlo con una expresión de pánico en donde era claro que me había exaltado. Yukio solo me miró con lo que pude identificar como una pícara sonrisa.

— ¿Que sucede Nii-san?- Dijo mientras lo apretaba descaradamente. El muy imbécil debe saber lo que me hace sentir, porque me encuentro jadeando en busca aire desesperadamente, siento mis ojos vidriosos y tengo demasiado calor.

— ... N-no... ¡Deja eso! ¡Nngh! Bast... - No podía dejar de temblar, ese toque me producía muchas sensaciones juntas y hacia que no pudiera pensar con claridad las cosas. No podía controlar mis propios movimientos. Todo empeoró cuando a la sensación se le sumaron unos besos en mi cuello, por lo que arquee mi espalda sin querer, haciendo más íntimo el contacto. La caricia en mi pezón ceso y a cambio fui despojado de mi camisa, debido a que Yukio buscaba más espacio para besar y comenzó lo mismo con mi otro pezón, pero ahora lo hizo con su boca, lo mordió y lo estiro un poco, por lo que sentí que me daría un paro cardiaco en cualquier instante. Yo no hacía más que jadear en busca de aire embriagándome de las sensaciones que mi hermano me brindaba. Estaba enloqueciendo, fue por eso que decidí que esto tenía que terminar, así que usando todo el autocontrol del que fui capaz, lo quité de su labor suavemente.

— Yu-Yuki-o... Ya es... Su-suficien... ¡Ah! ¡Qu-! Bas... ¡N-o! ¡Ah! ¡AH! -Podría jurar que esa no era mi voz ¿de dónde rayos salió eso? Al ver que iba a reclamar se dirigió a mi entrepierna presionando por encima de la ropa, haciendo que todo el autocontrol que tenía se fuera al carajo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya me había perdido completamente a mí mismo. El toque se sentía extraño y jodidamente bien, me producía una sensación electrizante que no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

— Estas duro Nii-san. - Ésto lo dijo mientras introducía sus manos por debajo del bóxer para tocarme directamente. Mi reacción fue bajar mis manos de su cuello a sus hombros y apretarlos con fuerza, a la vez que soltaba un sonoro gemido en su oreja.

— Ca-¡ah!-llat-te. - Dije con dificultad mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza y volteaba mi rostro para que no me viera.

— Te ves muy lindo así. - Idiota, eso eres Yukio, un idiota.

Creo que mi sonrojo era más que evidente y ya no controlaba mis movimientos, me di cuenta de esto cuando inconscientemente empecé a mover mi cadera al ritmo que él me acariciaba. Jamás en mi vida había experimentado algo como esto, era vergonzoso, pero no podía apartar a Yukio por más que me decía que tenía que hacerlo.

— ¡AAHH! - Ahora que lo pienso, es bueno que vivamos solos porque ese grito no lo pude contener y no sería algo bueno que alguien lo haya escuchado, y además ¿De dónde coño salían esos sonidos? Podría jurar que no eran míos y por más que intentaba callarlos me era imposible.

Llevé la cabeza para atrás con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras me mordía los labios con fuerza, esto era demasiado. Mi hermano se debió darse cuenta porque dejó lo que estaba haciendo para observarme. Y déjenme decirles que el que parara no fue para nada grato para mí. Así que jadeando, con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer y fuertemente sonrojado, solo pude atinar a hablar entrecortadamente.

— ¿Q-que su... ¿Qué sucede? - Prácticamente se rió en mi cara, o eso fue lo que pensé al principio.

— Realmente te vez adorable, solo quería verte un momento. - Dicho esto, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, y supe que la sensación que me produce es inexplicable, no sabía que alguien se podía sentir así, es como si el corazón se llenara de algo de repente, sin explicación alguna. Al separarnos por culpa del maldito aire, una fina línea de saliva no unía, pero se rompió cuando Yukio me dió un pequeño besito en la frente y fijó su mirada en la mía.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir con esto, Nii-san? - ¿Seguir con qué? Solo nos estamos besando, es decir, somos hombres los dos, ¿Que tanto podemos hacer? Solo nos estamos demostrando el amor que nos tenemos. Pero, esperen, ¡Yo no le he dicho que también lo amo! Soy un idiota, ¿Cómo rayos se me pudo olvidar?

— Yukio, yo también te amo. Y... Bueno... Esto no me molesta así que... - ¿Porque tiene que ser tan difícil verlo a la cara? Yukio me sonrió de vuelta y me dio un beso, primero en la mejilla, luego se pasó a la nariz y así, hasta que no hubo lugar en mi rostro sin besar. Un gesto muy tierno.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi pantalón y lo bajaron lentamente, para esto mi hermano se tuvo que sentar, esto era injusto, el único que se estaba quedando desnudo era yo, así que cuando mi prenda estaba abajo de mis rodillas me enderecé en la cama para sentarme y ayudarlo a él a quitarse la ropa también. Pero el cuatro-ojos me regresó a donde estaba de un empujón. Iba a reclamar, cuando una lengua empezó a recorrer mi abdomen, eso fue suficiente para quedarme en mi puesto a regañadientes. Cuando el roce llegó a mi ombligo, tuve que retener un jadeo, porque la sensación en esa área era tan intensa que hasta me hizo temblar ligeramente. Más abajo, más abajo. Tomé mi tiempo en entender lo que iba a hacer y cuando lo hice abrí los ojos lo más que pude por la sorpresa e intenté quitármelo antes de que lo hiciera... Demasiado tarde.

— ¡AH! ¡¿Qu-e... Ha-¡ah!-ces?! ¡N-n-oh- ¡Suéltalo! - Desorientado tanto por la sorpresa como por la sensación, intenté quitarlo, pero cuando chupó en un lugar, que estoy seguro, no es para eso, sólo pude apretar las sábanas con toda mi fuerza y cerrar los ojos, mientras de mi boca salían sonidos que no podía parar por más que intentara, y es que, insisto, puedo jurar que no es mi voz.

Yukio estaba lamiendo mi miembro y yo no parar de gemir y retorcerme con su toque.

De repente, Yukio aumentó el ritmo de su boca y yo de mis gemidos. Empecé a sentir algo que solo podría describir como intenso, supe entonces que el final estaba cerca, me iba a correr, pero no podía hacerlo en la boca de Yukio.

— Yu-Yuki... Nngh. Voy... Voy a... - Intenté avisarle, pero él no se movió y cundo yo intenté quitarlo, se aferró con más fuerza, así que rendido, volví a mi posición inicial, donde solo me concentré en sentir y aferrarme a las sábanas.

El orgasmo fue como si todo dejara de existir, fue tan placentero que incluso aún no puedo creer que uno pueda sentir algo así.

Levante la cabeza para ver como Yukio se tragaba toda mi esencia. Lo que me hizo abrir los ojos enormemente.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Escupe eso! - Mi cara debió ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba si fuera posible, pero cuando hizo contacto visual conmigo me congele, su mirada tenía un brillo que jamás había visto, un toque sensual y oscuro que me cautivó.

— Si es tuyo no importa. - No me dio tiempo para responder porque me beso e inmediatamente le correspondí. ¿Que seguía ahora?

Me volví a perder en ese mar de sensaciones en donde solo existíamos nosotros dos. Su mano paso por mi abdomen y mis muslos para detenerse frente a mi entrada, donde empezó a tocarla suavemente, la sensación era extraña, pero el dolor comenzó cuando metió un dedo, por eso volví a jadear arqueando mi espalda y rompiendo el beso en un sonido húmedo y tan obsceno que no creo poder olvidar, dejando resbalar un hilo de saliva en la comisura de mis labios.

— ¡AH! - Me estremecí y solté todo el aire que tenía debido al dolor. —... ¿Que...? - Su rostro se enterró en mi cuello y comenzó a chupar lo que tenía a su alcance mientras que su mano disponible volvía a mi miembro, esto de alguna manera me distraía del dolor.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Duele mucho? - Dolía demasiado, pero no lo iba a decir y parecía que Yukio sabía que su pregunta era tonta porque no esperó mi respuesta y atacó mi boca.

Un segundo dedo se hundió en mí simulando embestidas, lo que provocó que soltara un quejido de dolor. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Yukio?

Ya tres dedos entraban y salían sin mucha dificultad, dolía pero no tanto como al principio y de repente paró.

— ¿Que su... - Me congele aterrado cuando separo mis piernas y algo duro y caliente se posicionó en donde antes habían estado sus dedos y comprendí lo que pretendía hacer.

— Te amo Nii-san. - Escuche como Yukio ahogo un gemido. No pude responder nada, apreté mis dientes y gire mi cabeza para que no me viera.

— ¿Confías en mí? Tranquilo, solo relájate, ya pasara. - Claro que confiaba en él, pero eso dolía y mucho, sin embargo me beso intensamente distrayéndome.

Después de un momento de agonía, Yukio tocó un punto dentro de mí que me hizo olvidar cualquier signo doloroso y hundir mis pensamientos en el placer. Jamás imaginé que se podría sentir así de bien.

— ¿Es aquí?

— ¿Qu... hay a-ahí? - La sensación que me producía su toque me hacía estremecer a un punto en el que ya no controlaba mis movimientos, arqueando la espalda inconscientemente y meciendo mis caderas contra la de mi hermano.

Luego de esto, siguió un ritmo desenfrenado, donde ambos ardiendo en pasión no pudimos evitar amarnos como sólo los amantes lo hacen; con besos y caricias, nuestras muestras de afecto.

El final estaba cerca, pues nuestras respiraciones agitadas lo demostraban, así que en un acto reflejo, nos vimos envueltos en los brazos del otro, mientras nuestros labios se juntaban alcanzando el ansiado clímax.

Jadeando, vi sus ojos directamente, aunque en realidad, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar por obvias razones. Pero él sólo me sonrió y me quitó el cabello de la cara a lo que me sonrojé de inmediato.

— Gracias, me haces feliz. - De una manera, el que me dijera eso me calmó, me gusta ver feliz a Yukio, y me alegra que sea gracias a mí.

— Tú también me haces feliz. - Y dicho esto sellamos el final de nuestra noche con un tierno beso en un confortable abrazo para luego caer rendidos por el cansancio.


End file.
